


Everything is different now

by Emptynarration



Series: Everyone is dark now AU [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark, Dark Character, Gen, blood mention, everyone isn't how they normally are, gore mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: This is mostly just explaining this AU I made.I couldn't think of what else to write with this AU but if you have some idea tell me.All of the egos slowly change into "darker" versions of themselves, turning more evil, lusting after blood, murderers and simply bad.





	Everything is different now

**Author's Note:**

> Changes to how these characters may happen  
> Because these aren't all perfect and will be changed if I have an idea  
> So this might be outdated at one point.

No one was exactly sure when they had started to change.

If anyone where to guess, they'd probably look at the Author's books, though. While he had written fantasy, mysteries, thrillers and horror stories alike, it all changed quickly with the more books he wrote. They became.... _bloodier_. There was a lot more gore, people being ripped to pieces and alike.  
No one but the other egos would perhaps know that Author himself had started to change as well. While he had always preferred to write his stories and stay safe in the manor, now he was out a lot more. His metal bat was now graced with old rusty nails, brown from dried blood, with scraps of flesh stuck inbetween them most oft then than not. He was out killing is characters per hand, and the more time passed, the more violent he got, and the bloodier he was when he came back.  
Ripping out someone's insides with his pure hands left quite a bit of a mess behind, but it was one he enjoyed.

Author wasn't the only one who had started to change, though.

Wilford had been the one who had changed the quickest, among all of them. Perhaps because he had been at the source of their madness the most the longest, and thus had been far more prone to it corrupting his mind and breaking it further.

While he may have been unpredictable and unstable before, he had still been _mostly_ tame. You may have never known when he'd pull out a knife to “tickle” you, but he still had clear thoughts and ideas, and something to drive him. He was always working towards something, no matter if it were interviews or other shows he wanted to record, like Markiplier TV had been.

And he's always loved to spend his time with Dark.

No one really knew what had happened to him. They had been rather certain that his shell had cracked, even broken perhaps, but... well, Wilford had been the only one even _able_ to go to him in such a state, and when he came back, he had claimed Dark was fine.  
He had smiled brightly as he said so, laughing even, and the others were reassured it was okay. No one dared to bother Dark in his office, and they could sometimes see his aura turning the hallway outside the office monochrome, so they trusted Wilford to check up on him and make sure he was fine.

No one had even noticed that Wilford seemed to slip further and further, until no one even _cared_ anymore. Until it was just so normal for Wilford to be absolutely insane that no one noticed it anymore.

Wilford... he lost his _drive_ , in a way. He wasn't working towards anything anymore. All he did seemed totally disconnected and without sense or reason. He was _always smiling_ , always having a laugh over one thing or another. The other egos couldn't remember the last time Wilford hadn't had a smile on his face.  
It was terrifying, sometimes. How Wilford laughed about the pain of others, giggling about murders, and grinning about the most horrid of mentions.

Bim was, perhaps, changing quicker due to being around Wilford. His madness rubbed off, or perhaps it was just because it still stayed so true to him.

He had grown more inhumane. Teeth falling out just to be replaced with needle-like teeth, long and sharp, barely fitting into his human mouth. His eyes losing their colour almost completely, while constantly seeming to be blown wide open. His skin getting paler, taught over his bones with barely any mass, as his limbs seemed _longer_ than they should be. His fingers had been no exception to that, growing long and sharp, into claws. His sense of smell had skyrocketed, making him able to distinguish between even the smallest of smells.  
He was almost constantly covered in blood now. Humans any of the egos dragged into the manor, or had gotten lost in the forest nearby, ended up dead at his feet, and there seemed to never be anything left other than bones once he was done with them.

The Googles seemed rather mad about it, truthfully.

They had grown much colder over time. Always locked away in their office, tinkering away on whatever project they had started to work on, while simultaneously working on destroying all of humankind. Though they had always enjoyed watching humans breaking themselves as well, honestly.  
They were never seen outside their office now, and anyone who _dared_ interrupt their work be better prepared for their wrath. There was little they cared about anymore, now.

Bing had fallen into their clutches, the constant little “war” between the two search engines causing the Googles to overpower Bing and break him down. They used him for spare parts, now, and testing out programs and viruses they'd rather not subject their own selves or computers to.  
Bing was barely conscious anymore now, due to it, and was either shut down, or glitching in a corner of the Google's office. They had turned off his voicebox quickly, annoyed by his voice and what he said.

They didn't even care that they lost Oliver to the change. The yellow Google, having been the most emotional of the bunch, had turned _overly_ emotional. Every emotion had spiked to a tenfold, claiming all of Oliver's rational thoughts. The Googles kept him shut down, now, as to not risk his health. He _was_ still a part of them, a part of the unit, even if he was so unlike all of the other three.

The King of the Squirrels was almost entirely forgotten about.  
He didn't come back to the manor one day, and that had been it. He had grown more inhuman as well, just like Bim, but _different_. His hands turned into small, but sharp, claws, just some of his teeth falling out to be replaced with longer ones, harder, made to crack open the hardest of shells. Any bit of hair growing on him grew _more_ , longer and bushier, until it almost resembled fur. His eyes became black, and his tailbone _grew out_ , until a bushy tail graced his appearance. He resembled a squirrel more than a human now, just like human-words and speech began to fail him.  
The egos were almost _glad_ he had left the manor, living in the woods now, among his squirrel kind.

The Jims.... no one even noticed they changed, at first. They had stayed the same for a good amount of time, still filming everyone, though their... _weirdness_ seemed to get less and less over time.  
It was at some point in time the change was really notable. When the twins weren't heard creeping around anymore, but somehow were always just suddenly _there_. Staring creepily at what was happening, often times still carrying camera and microphone, but never... interacting, speaking, not even _moving_.  
At least as long as someone was looking.  
They tended to move only when no one was looking at them, entering and leaving rooms that way, approaching scenes and people and startling them, creeping the shit out of people.  
Whenever they do speak, its in unison. They easily finish each other's thoughts and sentences, as well as copying their _movements_. They can't be told apart at all, and are perfectly identical.

There were some egos that didn't _seem_ like they changed, unless you interacted with them.

Ed Edgar, as example.  
He still seemed perfectly normal, though he was gone from the manor a whole lot. His business seemed to be booming, which was, at first, a very _strange_ thought, considering he was selling babies, even his own son. Barely anyone knew now that he was selling _more_ than just babies now. He and his team were now kidnapping people and children, selling them, causing Edgar to gain _quite_ a bit of money. He used that for his own though, to keep his new organisation up and running, while also changing his “baby factory”.

Reynolds had also changed quite unnoticably. He had been the most normal and boring guy among the egos, probably, but now?  
It was barely noticable, though Dr Edward Iplier knew first of all what Reynolds had now become. The man now always carried at least one vial of poison on him, as well as various little items that seemed harmless; but placed in the hands of a killer, they can become quite deadly quickly. He still seemed like the most normal of dudes, though he was quite aggressive now, and he _holds gurdges_. It was better to leave him alone, or let him brood together with Eric.

Eric. A sweet anxious baby, truly. Well, he changed as well. Just like Reynolds, he _seems_ perfectly sweet and alright. But his previous anxiety turned to a burning _hatred_ for other people. He blamed them for everything that happened to him. For his abusive father, for the death of his brothers, for every bad thing that had happened in his life up to this point. The further the hatred grew, the more he was fiddling with his handkerchief, tugging on it, almost ripping it apart.  
He's very aggressive towards anyone who speaks to him, glaring at everyone near him or around him. He prefers to be alone, though he still hangs around Reynolds a lot. They were often seen together, if they were seen at all.

Yan maybe was the one where the change was something that wouldn't have surprised anyone. They had always been very prone to kidnapping girls that were after their senpai, even killing those girls. But now, Yan went even further. Instead of just creepily stalking their senpai, and killing people they thought were taking his love towards them, they killed their senpai instead. Body dumped for Bim, they cut out their hearts and preserves them -getting some help from Edward on what to use and how to keep them stored properly.  
Now their room is decorated with jars upon jars filled with human hearts.

And Edward?

He completely lost his mind.

The once sweet doctor, caring about the safety for everyone, turned completely mad. He mixes his own medicines and poisons and uses humans -and sometimes, the other egos- as experimental test subjects for whatever his broken mind came up with. Cutting people open while they were alive and awake, conscious to experience all the pain that was inflected to them. Edward just tied them down and did whatever he wanted.  
His little clinic was almost constantly covered in blood, old and fresh, just like his clothes. A mad twinkle to his eyes, and never worry crossing his features.

Except sometimes. When the madness seemed to clear, and he was aware of his surroundings, and what had happened to all of them. It never lasted for long, and insanity quickly overtakes his mind again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please request something with this AU  
> I have no clue what to write  
> I'd appreciate if you could tell me what you'd like to read with this
> 
> Or comment anything else please yo


End file.
